Em outro universo
by Meggan Specter
Summary: E se uma fa entrasse em the flash
1. chapter 1

Em outro Universo

Capítulo 1- Minha história

Meu nome é Meggan Specter, tenho 19 anos , moro em Nova York. Vou contar um pouco sobre mim, minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê, meu pai sempre pareceu muito feliz mas eu sabia que ele se sentia sozinho, depois de um tempo me senti mal com isso aí decidi conversar com ele e o convenci a encontrar um amor e foi oque ele fez. Depois de 2 anos ele se casou com a mãe de duas meninas que me odiavam, Anastácia e Cristiany. A velha, digo, a minha madrasta se chama Ernesta (até o nome é de bruxa). Meu pai faleceu 1 ano depois de seu casamento, eu tinha 12 anose quando ele morreu as 3 "bruxinhas" me maltrataram até eu fazer 18 anos, pois quando me tornei maior de idade sai de casa e fui morar sozinha, trabalho como doméstica por que não tenho dinheiro para pagar a faculdade.

Hoje voltei para o meu apartamento, pedi minha janta pelo ifood, enquanto esperava fui assistir minha série favorita "The Flash", estava no final do último episódio da 3ª temporada ,bem na hora da tempestade de raio, quando de repente se abre um tipo de portal parecido com o que o flash entra na última cena ,porém, rosa com azul. Eu me assustei fui me aproximar para ver se aquilo era real, porém tropecei no meu tênis e cai dentro do portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Em outro universo

Capítulo 2- Eu não acredito que estou aqui!

Eu acordei com a vista embaçada via que não estava sozinha e sentia que todos olhavam para mim, estava muito silêncio até que escuto uma voz iguaizinha a da Caitlin falando:

 **Acho que ela está acordadando** \- disse ela se aproximando.

Quando ela chegou perto consegui enxergar melhor. Então falei animada e sem acreditar no que via:

 **Meu Deus do céu ,Caitlin é você?!!!**

 **Sim sou eu mas quem é você ?E como me conhece?** Disse ela desconfiada.

 **Meu nome é Meggan, Meggan Specter, mas pode me chamar de Meg. Eu te conheço pela série "the flash", não conheço só você, conheço todos vocês** \- eu disse olhando para o Barry, o Cisco e a Caitlin.

 **Como assim ? Série ?** \- disse Barry confuso.

Ficamos ali e eu expliquei tudo( tudo oque eu disse esta no capítulo 1), quando terminei de contar quem sou o cisco diz:

 **Pela descrição que você deu do portal ele era uma passagem entre universos, e sabe oque isso quer dizer: eu sou famoso em outro universo** \- diz ele e todos riram.

Todos ainda estavam desconfiados e estavam decidindo oque fariam comigo. Me fizeram varias perguntas e quando terminaram ,Barry disse:

 **Desculpa fazer você responder tantas perguntas...** \- disse ele sem graça.

 **Não tem problema, depois do flash reverso e do zoom ,eu entendo que vocês não confiem em todo mundo fácil .** \- eu disse.

 **Então meg, você vai ficar na minha casa!** \- disse Caitlin animada.

 **Mas antes vamos comer algo e depois podemos ir pra uma boate se divertir, o que acham?** \- diz cisco

Todos aceitaram menos eu.

 **Desculpa, mas estou muito cansada acho que vou direto pra sua casa Caitlin..** \- disse eu.

 **Tudo bem, aki está a minha cópia da chave** \- disse Caitlin me entregando a cópia de sua chave. **\- tem um pijama em cima da cama que você pode usar, ele é bem ousado mas é o único novo que eu tenho.**

 **Por mim tanto faz** \- digo

Na casa da Caitlin

Cheguei abri a porta e fui direto para o quarto da Caitlin pegar o pijama. Peguei o pijama e fui tomar um banho.


	3. Chapter 3

Em outro universo

Capítulo 3- A traição

No restaurante

Barry recebe uma ligação de Iris.

 _Alo, oi amor como você está?- diz barry._

 **Oi Barry onde você tá? estou chegando e preciso te falar uma coisa é não pode ser por telefone... - diz ela parecendo estar culpada.**

 _ **Ok...Estou no restaurante xxx** \- _diz Barry preocupado.

Iris chegou ao restaurante

 **Oi gente, Barry você pode ir ali fora comigo?** \- diz Iris

Barry acenou com a cabeça se levantou e saiu juntamente com Iris.

Fora do restaurante 

**Barry, eu não sei outro jeito de te falar então...** \- diz Iris

 **Fala de uma vez Iris!** \- diz Barry

 **Eu te traí** \- fala Iris rapidamente

 **Como você pode!!! -** grita Barry com uma lágrima saindo dos seus olhos.

 **Eu estava cansada de tanto amor chiclete!!!** \- grita Iris

 **Então é isso que você acha de mim!!** \- grita Barry chorando

 **É isso sim, quer saber te trai e não me arrependo nem um pouco! Você é chato, grudento , muito certinho. Já tá na hora disso acabar. Pode ir buscar suas coisas no AP** \- diz Iris indo embora e fazendo Barry chorar muito.

Dentro do restaurante 

Barry entra chorando e explica tudo para os amigos. Caitlin diz:

 **Barry quer passar a noite lá em casa ?**

E ele responde:

 **Eu aceito, não quero voltar para o AP agora.**

Na casa da Caitlin

Eu estava saindo do banho, ainda de toalha, a campainha toca e eu penso: "A Caitlin chegou cedo".

Abri a porta dizendo:

 **Chegou cedo Cait**

Quando eu olhei para quem estava lá disse :

 **Barry entra, oque aconteceu?**

 **Ela me traiu** \- diz ele chorando

 **Quem?** \- eu disse

 **A Iris...** \- ele diz

 **Aí Barry... Quer saber quem liga pra ela eu já sei como te alegrar um pouco!** \- eu disse

 **Como?-** ele fala

 **Musicais, sorvete e brigadeiro à noite toda** \- eu digo e ele sorri

Passamos a noite toda assistindo filmes

O telefone toca o Barry atende e fica conversando por um tempo e quando desligou disse:

 **Era Caitlin, ela disse que ela e o cisco vão passar a noite fora e nos encontram amanhã direto nos laboratórios star** \- diz ele sorrindo.

Eu também sorri. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até que uma cena de beijo passou é uma música começou a tocar, nós estávamos nos olhando, a luz estava fraca, fomos nos aproximando, fechamos os olhos, e ficamos tão próximos que nossos lábios se tocaram e nos beijamos, foi um beijo intenso e quente, até que fomos nós deitando no sofá e eu subi em cima dele, ele tirou a minha camisa e eu a dele fomos nós beijando e tirando nossas roupas até estarmos nus. Ele se sentou e eu comecei a masturba-lo, ele gemia baixo , quando seu membro ficou ereto eu comecinho chupalo até que ele gozou em minha boca. Então fiquei de quatro e ele começou a penetrar, ele começou lento e suave mas foi aumentando a velocidade e a pressão até que ele gozou novamente e ao sentir aquele líquido quente dentro de mim eu gozei.

Então deitamos e dormimos no outro dia acordei vesti uma camiseta e fui fazer waffles com banana, morango e mel ( os preferidos dele ). Ele acordou e é um piscar de olhos se vestiu e foi para cozinha. Ele chegou atrás de mim e tampou os meus olhos perguntando:

 **Quem é?**

E eu respondo:

 **Não sei... Acho que é a Caitlin hahahahah brincadeira eu sei que é você Bar**

 **Bar?** \- pergunta

 **Sim, não gostou? Porque posso tá chamar de Barry se quiser...** \- digo ficando corada

 **Hahah fica tão linda quando está corada** \- ele diz me deixando ainda mais sem graça - **gostei de Bar achei fofo, como você...**


End file.
